


Goner

by Dying_Fire_Lives



Series: Langst fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Keith (Voltron), Canon Divergent, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Goner, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I mean, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Mental self harm, Other, Pre-Voltron Lion Swap, Shiro never went missing in space, Songfic, allura hate, but it's just a warning, but shes a bitch in this, i like allura, keith still knows about his galra side, mean allura, no lion swap, no physical self harm yet, seventh wheel lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_Fire_Lives/pseuds/Dying_Fire_Lives
Summary: Lance has abandoned the castle ship to find his way home after being rejected by everyone on the ship. he doesnt know if he'll make it home, or if his destiny lies elsewhere.Part two of a series so far I'm beginning to think...
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Langst fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Goner

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So slightly shorter than the last part, but I also wrote this in like an hour, compared to the three hours it took last night to write the first part. Enjoy y'all. I hope this makes you feel better.

Though I’m weak and beaten down,  
I’ll slip away into the sound  
The ghost of you is close to me  
I’m inside out, you’re underneath. 

The further Lance flew away from the castle ship, the worse he felt. Was it really right to abandon his friends while they were in the middle of a war? But, it wasn’t like he contributed much to the team. He was the goofball, the loud one, the seventh wheel. They didn’t need him, they could let Allura pilot the blue lion until they found the proper paladin for her.  
He was just the holder for it. He wasn’t meant to continue being a part of Voltron. It wasn’t his destiny. His destiny was— well not that. With his newly strengthened resolve, Lance continued the flight away from the ship, and continued in the direction that was Earth, the screens in the ship directing him where to go.  
There wasn’t much of an auto pilot in the pod, the most Lance could do was lock the controls and let the ship keep flying in a straight line, but there was the chance of crashing into something and not having the ship tell him so.  
So whenever Lance needed to rest, he would have to find a planet to land on and rest there, maybe even look for supplies, he didn’t think to grab food and water pouches, and the supplies that were on the ship would last longer than a week if he was eating normally, maybe he could make it to two weeks if he cut down on meals and was careful. But still, finding supplies was the better idea.  
*  
“Do you have any idea where to find him, Princess?” Shiro asked the Altean softly, his body filled with the complete dread that something was happening to his teammate and he wasn’t there to help them. He felt this emotion so often about Matt and Sam. He took the burden of them getting taken by the Galra upon himself.  
“I don’t really see the need. We don’t need him to pilot the blue lion, she should let me in to pilot her. I am happy to replace Lance as the new blue paladin. Coran can fly and defend the ship without my help.” Keith growled at her words.  
“You are not worthy enough to replace Lance! No one is! And how can you just say that! ‘You don’t see the need’ Of course there’s a fucking need to find him! He belongs with us! His family! The family he has out here at least!” Keith snapped, moving closer and closer to the Princess with each word, his hand reaching towards his luxite blade which was resting in its case on his lower back, preparing for a fight that was inevitably going to come if the Princess continued on this train of thought,  
“What are you talking about, Keith? Lance had to real place here. He never trained and he could barely hit any of the shots that mattered. If I take up the mantel of paladin, we will be a far more stronger force as Voltron.” Keith snapped. The blade slipping into his hand as he lunged at Allura, the blade in his hand expanding from its knife form, into its whole sword form.  
“You don’t get to say things like that! He trained, not that any of you actually saw. He was trading in his sleep for it! We never saw the change on his face because he used the make-up and creams in his room to hide it all from us. He didn’t want us to see how bad he was struggling while he was out here. He had the most to lose. He had his entire future and family back on Earth, same as Hunk.” Shiro watched as Keith moved towards Allura with murderous intent, moving to stop him, but Keith simply dodged, sliding past Shiro's hulking body and continued on his route to Allura. “Pidge has nothing back on Earth. They had their mother, and even then their mother is heartbroken because her child went missing less than a year after her husband and son ‘died’ in space! You know nothing!” Keith growled, his eyes seeping with yellow as his vision heightened as he narrowed in the Princess who was forming a battle stance herself.  
“I don’t understand you humans. You say you are all a family, yet you talk about more family back on your home planet. How do you have more than one family?!” Allura snapped, her resolve and strength keeping back the horrible words and her urge to fight were suddenly gone as she moved to lunge at Keith as he did her.  
“We have more than one family. We make our own! And we all ruined this one by pushing out the most important person on the team!” Keith snapped, swinging his sword at Allura who rolled and dodged the swipe, glaring at the half-galran boy who was attacking her, who in her mind, had absolutely no reason to attack her.  
“How was he the most important on the team, he did nothing for us?!” Allura hissed at him, as she looked for a weapon on the deck to fight Keith with, no— to defend herself with. Allura had to remember in her body and mind that Keith was not Zarkon. He was just boy that was somehow a part of the alien race that she hates the most.  
“He did everything for us, we just didn’t see it! don’t you understand?” Keith moved towards Allura's new position, getting ready to strike again. “We are useless without him. No one wants to ever do anything, all Pidge has been doing is sleeping and crying because they can’t figure out a way to track Lance since he didn’t take anything important with him.”  
Allura jumped and dodged from the next strike, moving to the far side of the room, still looking for a weapon.  
“He cared about us more than he would ever admit, more than any of us would like to admit. I haven’t seen Hunk stop stress baking since Lance left, he doesn’t want to go anywhere near the training room because of what happened in there. And for fucks sake, we don’t even know if Lance is dead or alive out there! And it’s on us; and he could hear you now, I wouldn’t want to stick around here either with the shit that you’re spewing. How would you feel if someone said that about you?!” Allura froze, staring at Keith in shock.  
“What do you mean?” She asked softly, her body losing all the strength it had just a moment ago.  
“I mean, how would you feel if we said that you never save us?! You put us into impossible scenarios and it’s like you expect us to fail so you can tell us off. Wouldn’t it be so much easier if you weren’t on the ship? Do you remember when we took that pod to see if Zarkon was tracking you or I? Nothing bad happened on the ship except for the fact that we discovered that Zarkon was tracking the black lion, not us. No one needed you back at the ship. Coran was handling everything fine and they only needed me back so that we could form Voltron!” Allura froze, the words hitting something deep in her that hurt more than she could explain.  
“I— I messed up.” Allura admitted softly to the two men. Keith's attack stopped at those words, and Shiro, was standing stock still at everything that Keith had said. Did he really miss so much about his teammate that it forced him to leave because he felt useless.  
“Keith—” Shiro muttered softly, moving to rest his hand on Keith's shoulder, whose body still hadn’t calmed down from the fight, well, almost fight. “What do we do?”  
*  
Lance didn’t know what to do. Something in the ship was broken and failing, and he sure as hell wasn’t an engineer, and he sure as hell didn’t know his way around an Altean ship’s engine to try and fix it.  
Lance was still in the middle of nowhere, and he couldn’t see a planet nearby, but his ship was still failing and he now had no way to control it, or anywhere to land it.  
In the midst of all his panicking, something else began beeping, demanding his attention. But Lance ignored it for his own thoughts. His thoughts of that maybe this was his destiny. To die alone in space with no one there to comfort him. For his family to never know what happened to him. For them to never know of the danger was more than likely coming to Earth and that they were all in danger if Voltron didn’t stop Zarkon and his armies.  
And for a blinking moment, Lance felt relief. He didn’t feel the burden of pressure on him, something he had felt his entire life, no matter where he was. At home with his family, always striving to be noticed and loved. At the Garrison where he was constantly bullied by Iverson and James and his posse. And on the castle ship, always trying to live up to the fact that he was part of a giant machine that was designed to take down the Galra and their tyrannical reign.  
But here, in this moment, nothing ever mattered and nothing ever would again. Lance sighed, leaning back in the chair of the cockpit, staring at all the flashing lights and listening to the beeping. And as he calmed down, he simply stared out the window and watched the stars.  
The stars that he was so close to touching, and that he was almost a part of. They were the only thing he dreamed about for years when he realised that he could one day make it into space. It was a part of him, and now, he was going to become a part of them, the failing pod was making sure of that.  
And then, everything went wrong.  
***

**Author's Note:**

> I lied... I'm still really mean and as much as I thought I should keep writing this and finish it, I thought it would be a better idea just to make another part after this and post it when you're all done screaming at me... See ya!


End file.
